


Homes store memories

by LetoaSai



Series: Secrets [14]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cloud's back on Destiny Island, Going Home, M/M, Old memories, Original Character(s), Tara wants to meet her other son, shared regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Squall's first trip to Destiny Island wasn't exactly what he was expecting. It was better.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Secrets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593604
Comments: 66
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Squall couldn't help but touch everything as if that would give him some kind of imprint of memories that every object held. 

There was a smell of sea and sand to the little cottage that was impossible to miss. The beach literally being outside the back door made sure of that. He’d opened windows when he’d walked in, trying to banish some of the mustiness but the house had been more or less empty for years now and the sea had just taken over. 

The dust wasn’t a surprise, but the house still looked so lived in. There were tools on the porch from Cloud tinkering. A backpack that must have been Sora’s was on the livingroom floor and likely had been sitting there from whenever his last day of school was. 

It was like everything had been stuck in time. 

He found marks on the kitchen door frame, marking Sora’s height. The first one made at the very bottom listed Sora was two years old. He’d been so tiny and Squall couldn’t help his regrets. He could acknowledge that it wasn’t his fault he hadn’t been there, but it didn't really make things any easier. 

Marks on the frame seemed to be added twice a year until he was fourteen. Squall ran his fingers up the marks, trying to imagine a tiny Sora growing up. 

There was a report card on the fridge and a drawn picture that must have been from an art class because it had a grade on it. He had no idea what made him look up but there was a container on top of the refrigerator and when he pulled it down it proved to be full of old drawings. Years worth of pictures Sora had done that were likely put up on the fridge before a new one replaced it. Cloud had kept them all. 

Turning over one had Sora’s grade and age printed on the back in Cloud’s handwriting. Every so often he’d find one of Riku’s too and Cloud had kept it as if it was just as important. At the very bottom were the originals, picture after picture that were little more than scribbles but Sora had done them so they were a masterpiece of their day. 

Squall looked at each one, smiling weakly at colored beach scenes and animals. Swords and pirate ships. The art was awful but Squall was filled with so much nostalgia. He’d missed out on all of this. 

Leaving the papers spread out across the table he continued his search. The only true sign that someone had been in the house at some point was the fact that the fridge had been cleaned out. Non-perishables were still in the cabinets, and Squall wondered if Cloud had just kept in contact with the moogles to make sure his house was kept in relatively good condition. 

It was such a small cottage, but he’d spent the last few years taking Merlin’s magic house for granted. He’d had all the space he wanted and more. There was something bittersweet about the thought of Cloud and Sora making memories in his house. He wanted them. 

He wandered around and was thrilled with every framed picture he found. Most of them were of Sora, or Sora and Riku. There were even a few with Cloud in them. At least one of them was going to find its way into his bags when they returned home.

He found Sora’s room first and wasn’t surprised to find it a complete disaster. That somehow put him at ease. It was the room of a child with toys and books and blankets tossed all over. There were stars hanging from the ceiling and an ocean painted on one of the walls with a monster emerging. 

Sora played here. On the wall was a taped picture of glowing green threads. He had no experience with it himself but Cloud had described the Lifestream to him often enough for him to know that that was what Sora was trying to express. 

Ventus had toys and play things too but he’d been too scared to really have a room to himself. More often than not he slept next to them. Occasionally Laguna would take him for the night too but it wasn’t like this at all. 

There were boxes of toys and shoe boxes filled with things Sora must have deemed a treasure. There was a picture of him with Riku and Kairi and Squall couldn’t help but wonder if Sora had been old enough to try to sneak out yet. He probably could have easily, assuming Cloud wasn’t awake to catch and that was iffy. Cloud’s sleep schedules always varied. 

Cloud’s room was well, the opposite. It was almost bare. A bed, a dresser, a side table. There was a surfboard leaning against the wall and there was a kit for weapon maintenance on the dresser next to another picture of Sora. 

Squall went through the dresser because he had to know what Cloud wore on the beach. Everything was still black but he found one tee-shirt in grey and one in navy blue. Hanging on the closet door was a black parasol he had questions about and inside were boxes of potions and elixirs he’d evidently been hoarding. 

With a sigh, he tried to imagine Cloud in this room but it was like a sucker punch. The bed was too small for two, but he remembered Cloud telling him stories of Sora climbing into bed with him regardless when one of them had a nightmare. 

Still, it was too small. He sat on the edge of the bed, that atmosphere heavy. He’d been alone for years too but without the memories to keep him up at night. He was about to get up to continue his search when scratching on the headboard caught his attention. Half hidden by a pillow, the likeness of his pendant had been etched into the wood.

Squall felt his throat go tight as he traced over the marks. His other hand came up to squeeze his necklace. The fact that Cloud had been thinking about him…

“I leave you alone for half an hour and you destroy the house.” Cloud’s voice drifted in from where’d he’d just walked in. 

“It’s not destroyed.” 

“You found the artwork.” Cloud said, fondness in his tone. His voice was getting closer as he spoke and he peered into his bedroom. “Here you are.” 

“Yeah.” He pulled his hand away from the carving and Cloud offered an embarrassed smile. 

“Ah, that…” 

“Careful Cloud. Neither of us are really one for romantic overtures.” 

Cloud hummed and moved to sit beside him. No, the bed was not big enough but they’d manage. “It wasn’t meant to be romantic. It was pining.” 

Squall grunted, turning to catch Cloud’s mouth in a kiss. “It’s a nice little cottage. So much of the pair of you here. So much i missed out on.” 

Cloud took his hand. “I know it’s not the same but i tried to take pictures. Tried to keep things. His art work, some school work. Craft projects. Fuck, somewhere i have his first pair of shoes floating around here too. Not that he wore them much. Preferred to be barefoot in the sand.” 

Squall puffed out a laugh. “You have no idea how much it means to me that you’ve kept all this.” 

“Everything we wanted for Ventus.” Cloud said softly.

Squall gently knocked his head against Cloud’s as they leaned against each other. They needed to focus on ‘present’ Ventus and not the ‘past’ Ventus that they lost. 

“Did you get done whatever it is you went to do?” Squall asked. 

“Yes, i was thoroughly berated by an old woman who called me all kinds of nasty names and then hugged me for a solid seven minutes.” 

“Oh yeah?” Squall chuckled. 

“Yeah. Give it twenty minutes and the entire island will know i’m back. That’s how it works here.” Cloud smiled. “Tara will be over later for dinner. She wants to meet you. She was... thrilled really.” 

He didn’t even have to tell her much of anything. Sora had handled that weeks ago when he’d been visited with Riku. 

“I’ve already been given a time limit to when she wants to meet Ventus.” 

“This woman really does think she’s your mother, doesn’t she?” Squall asked, voice laced with amusement. 

“Yes, yes she does.” Cloud said, he turned to Squall and dragged him into a deeper kiss that was too short. “C’mon, i’ll show you around. There’s the spot where Sora took his first steps and the spot he fell for the first time after his first steps.” 

Squall smirked, it was trivial… and he desperately wanted to know where it happened. “Lead on then. We’re going to talk about your wardrobe choices later.” 

Cloud groaned as he got up. “Stay out of my dresser.” 

“Half mine now.” Squall said with a touch of teasing before there was banging at the back door. 

Cloud heaved a sigh. “Told you. Whole island knows we’re here.” 

“Well, go on then. I’m dying to see this domestic, islander Cloud.” 

“Oh shut up.” Cloud smiled, wandering towards the back door that was still being banged on. He took his time, mostly because he likely knew who it was. 

He opened the door to a woman with white, almost silver hair. She flew in, fists pounding against his chest. “Bastard! You’re horrible! You just disappeared!” 

Cloud grunted once and wrapped his arms around her to hug, nearly crushing her against his chest. “I know. I’m sorry.” 

“You complete jackass!” She clung to him, tears falling.

Squall watched with a faint smile. It had only been seconds but he was already picking up characteristics from both Tifa and Aerith. It was no wonder Cloud liked her. 

“Yeah, i guess so.” Cloud said, rubbing her back. “Sorry.” 

She thudded her fist against his chest again. 

“C’mon, pull yourself together.” Cloud said, letting her lean on him. He'd expected much worse but having already seen Riku must have softened the blow. “Come on, meet Squall and tell him he’s pretty.” 

Squall snorted and Hana jerked back. Embarrassed and drying her eyes quickly. “Oh, i am so sorry.” 

“For what?” Squall asked. “You wouldn’t believe the number of people that cry on him. He’s got good shoulders for that.” 

She put on a smile and looked him up and down, no doubt putting together a picture of what she’d been envisioning all these years. 

“Yeah, so this is Squall.” Cloud introduced, smiling a little. “And this is Hana.” 

Squall nodded. “You’re Riku’s mother.” 

She looked surprised and delighted. “Yes.” She turned to look at Cloud. “You don’t know how relieved i was to learn you were looking out for Riku. I’ve been so damn worried about all three of you.” 

Cloud smiled weakly and was sure Riku hadn’t spun it that way and simply let his mother assume. 

“He’s a good kid.” Squall said.

Hana straightened up a little. “Yeah. Even if he didn’t want to give me the full story. I knew it was bad whenever Sora started taking over. Riku already had a hard time looking me in the eye through most of his explanation.” 

Cloud hummed his agreement. “Sounds like them.” One always tried to talk for the other when they were potentially in trouble. 

“Doesn’t it? I’ve missed it.” Hana mused, smile growing. “I don’t suppose you want to fill in some blanks for me.”

“Perhaps one or two blanks but there are some things i don’t exactly know either.” Cloud said vaguely. “You know Riku just doesn't want you to worry more, that's all.” 

“Which is sweet of him, but i’m his mother. I know him. I know there have been just as many mistakes as triumphs and he doesn’t need to shy away from that. He came home with his head held high and that’s what’s important.” Hana crossed her arms. “That does not mean he gets to completely omit details.” 

“You’ll have to take it up with him.” 

Hana raised a brow at him. “You’re not gonna give me anything, are you?”

“Eh?” Cloud shrugged. 

She turned a sharp gaze on to Squall and he almost straightened himself. That was a mothers technique of over two decades of giving her kids that ‘look’. “What about your pretty husband? I bet he knows a thing or two my kid has gotten up to while he’s been away.” 

Squall shook his head. “Sorry. I’m contractually obligated to agree with the blond when in a situation he knows more about.” 

Cloud snorted. “I got it in writing.” 

Hana couldn’t help it but smirk. “That a fact?” She stepped closer and offered Squall her hand. “I’ve been waiting many years to meet you, and i suppose there’s a reason you and Cloud both still look like kids yourselves but i’ll chalk that up to one more weird thing about Cloud.” 

Squall took her hand and was glad she was so accepting. Explaining why he and Cloud both still seemed to look in the early twenties would just sound crazy. “Cloud’s told me a lot about you, and i know for a fact Riku and Sora are already planning another trip back here. It’s nice to meet you too.” 

“I don’t suppose i could trade you pictures and information on Cloud and Sora for information about my son?” Hana smiled warmly and Squall….thought about it. 

“No.” Cloud said suddenly. 

“Well, let me hear the woman out.” Squall couldn’t help the smile tugging at his lips. 

“Ah, the man can be bought.” Hanah grinned. “I’ll even go first. Parent-Teacher conferences when the boys were around second or third grade-” 

“No.” Cloud repeated, “Hana, i will sweep your legs right out from under you.” 

She looked like she was thoroughly enjoying herself. “Why can’t your husband know?” 

“Yeah, Cloud.” Squall mused, “Why can’t i know?” 

Cloud scowled at both of them. “I regret ever allowing this meeting to occur.” 

Squall gestured to her to hurry. “What’s the quick version?” 

“Hey!” 

“Quick version? Simple. Sora’s teacher that year was so in love with Cloud. I was practically feeling Cloud’s embarrassment second hand.” Hana said, amused when Cloud just groaned. “There was more than one woman around the island that was hoping to be Sora’s new mom.” 

“That right?” Squall mused, not exactly surprised but he loved how uncomfortable Cloud was. Women flirting with him was always his downfall. “Any of them get close?” 

“Fuck off, Squall.” 

“Not one.” Hana confirmed, laughing a little. 

“It’s his walk.” Squall explained. “The hip movement. He swishes when he walks and it draws everyone’s eye.”

Cloud heaved a long suffering sigh. “And i actually missed you all those years.” 

Squall breathed out a laughed and moved closer to Cloud, knocking their shoulders together briefly and pulling Cloud closer to kiss. “I’m lucky.” 

“Shut up.” Cloud said, a smile threatening. 

“I’m glad to have you here, Squall.” Hana commented after watching them for a beat. “Cloud really deserved to find you.” 

“I’m glad he found me.” Squall agreed softly, squeezing Cloud’s hand just before there was more banging at the door. 

Cloud cast Hana a look. “Sounds like one of yours.” A second pounding joined the first. Two people banging. 

“Definitely.” Hana agreed. 

With a sigh, Cloud reached for the door to pull it open and was nearly attacked in the same moment. 

“Papa Cloud!” Lanai threw herself at him. 

“You’re home!” Suoh grinned. “About time!” 

“Hey..hey…” Cloud said, holding onto Lanai. Riku’s older sister and brother, now twenty-two and nineteen years old respectively, had always managed to slip over into his house as kids. As the other two children crowned with silver hair out of all Hana’s children he rather felt like he had a matching set. 

“Sora made it sound like you’d be back sooner.” Lanai complained. “What gives?”

“Life?” Cloud offered, squeezing her close before Suoh shoved closer to steal his own hug. 

“No excuse.” Suoh said. “We’ve missed you. Should have known you stole Riku for an adventure.” 

“Riku and Sora getting themselves into trouble does not translate into me stealing them for an adventure.” Cloud disagreed. "It was chance i came across them." 

Hana laughed softly and moved to stand by Squall while they watched her kids practically demand Cloud's attention. “You’d think they were actually his kids they way they all fuss.” 

“Cloud’s like that.” Squall agreed. “Kids have always flocked to him. He treats them like adults and it flusters them and gains their loyalty.” 

Lanai was the first to peer around Cloud and cuss. “Damn, Cloud. I always imagined your husband was attractive but ridiculously hot works too.” 

Suoh rolled his eyes. “Could you not?” 

“Seconded.” Cloud agreed.

“What?” Lanai grinned. “I can have an appreciative eye. Cloud taught me that.” 

Squall snorted, he couldn’t help it. “Did he?” 

She laughed and nodded. “When i was younger i realized i watched girls as much as i did boys. I didn't know what to do about it. Cloud told me to appreciate what i wanted and everyone else could mind their own business. Turns out, it was great advice.” 

“Sounds like him.” Squall mused, there was something about seeing people that fell under the umbrella of Cloud’s ‘adult children’. 

“He does have a strange talent for things like that.” Hana said. “He knew Lanai would like women. He knew Sora and Riku would end up together.” 

“It was obvious.” Cloud said. 

“I’m gonna have to side with Cloud on that one.” Suoh commented. Being so close in age to the two of them, he saw more than most. “The only thing that made them being gone easier was knowing they were likely together.” 

Neither Cloud nor Squall corrected the notion. The fact that Riku and Sora had been missing each other over and over didn’t need to be pointed out, no here. There was no sense taking away their peace of mind. 

“You know.” Suoh said, eyes on Squall. “I always thought Sora really looked just like Cloud but there’s definitely something. I can’t put my finger on it but it’s striking. You and Sora both have it.” 

“Sass.” Cloud muttered, getting a smile out of Hana.

“That’s more Roxas than Sora, but…” Squall shrugged. 

“Roxas?” Lanai asked. “Who’s that?” 

Cloud made a face and Hana just raised a brow at him. “I guess at some point i have to figure out how to explain to you how my two kids turned into five kids.” 

“Five?” Suoh looked surprised but Hana just calmly sat at the kitchen table, still covered in all of the artwork Squall had laid out early. 

“Go on.” Hana said, gesturing for them to sit too. “I’m listening.” 

Squall watched as Cloud heaved a sigh and knew he was going to need help twisting this story. Three more teenagers just couldn’t spring out of nowhere. She’d taken other parts of Cloud’s life in stride, why not this?

Hana was going to find out just how much could change with a little magic, science, and heartless.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud and Squall had been together a long time, but it didn’t change the fact that most of that time had been in the middle of a war zone. Things had been brutal and there was always the fear that one of them wouldn’t come home. That fear tripled after Ventus was born. 

Squall had lived oblivious for over a decade afterwards while Cloud mourned the loss of half of his family for the same amount of time. 

Now they’d been thrust into a new life in a new world, with five teenage children. They’d never had a peaceful sort of life together before, but they were enjoying it. 

They walked along the beach, fingers loosely laced together. Cloud had changed out of his merc attire and was back in his Destiny Island clothes. Black shorts, black tank top, no shoes. He did keep his slit skirt attachment just because he knew how much Squall liked it. 

Squall lost his jacket and stole a pair of Cloud’s shorts to go along with his own white tee-shirt. His favorite part however, was the almost too pretty black parasol that Cloud carried with him. The faint tint to his face that grew was worth the entire trip back to the island. 

It had been a gift to him years ago when it was clear his fair skin burned easily even with suntan lotion being applied. 

Whatever embarrassment Cloud had lost from carrying the thing came rushing back when in front of his husband. The men weren’t known for being romantic but it was all Squall could do not to topple his husband over in the sand for a bit of fun. Instead he settled for leaning closer throughout their walk to brush his lips against that color on Cloud’s cheeks. 

Quiet walks were new, but they could get used to them. 

“That’s it?” Squall asked, looking across the ocean at the nearby little island. “The play island?” 

“Mhmm.” Cloud hummed. “Kids played there as often as they could. Not just Sora and Riku.” 

Squall offered a nod and squeezed Cloud’s hand. “I guess i didn’t take it literally enough. I didn’t realize it really was it’s own island. How did they get there? Row?” 

“Mhm.” Cloud nodded “I’d take them when they were little. Did all kinds of things. Races, treasure hunts, sword fights. More kids started coming after a while. I started letting them go on their own once i was sure they could swim just fine in case the boat should tip.”

“You’re a good dad, aren’t you?” Squall said, just a hint of teasing in his voice. “We can take a look?” 

“Yeah, we’ll be here for a while. Plenty of time to go check things out. The healing spring is over there too, along with the famous door Riku opened.” 

Squall grunted, a smile twitching at his lips. “I know the kid beats himself up about that, but i’m grateful for it.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Squall mused. “Sora is lost in a storm and ends up in Traverse Town? With me?” 

Cloud laughed quietly, catching on. “It sounds a little like fate when you say it like that. The universe trying to send Sora to you where he’d be safe.”

“Yeah. Shame i was too stupid to know my own son.” 

“Knock it off.” Cloud said, his grip a little too tight for a moment, hurting Squall’s fingers before loosening them. 

Squall just shrugged and nodded, which Cloud had a hard time taking seriously. 

“Really? You’re going to drop your brooding?” 

“Yeah, for now.” Squall said, bringing Cloud’s hand up to his mouth to kiss. “We’re here to relax. I’m enjoying myself. That’s what this week is about.” 

Cloud agreed, he just wasn’t sure he trusted if Squall meant it. He’d been beating himself up for weeks about what he couldn’t remember and things he hadn't been present for. “This is just the start of your fussing, isn’t it?” 

A small smile broke out across Squall’s face. “We needed a vacation. When should we go to the play island? Tomorrow?” 

“Sure, we have days. There’s stuff all over the island i can show you and i’m sure people are dying to get a glimpse of you.” 

“How did you even explain me when you had a baby?” Squall wondered. 

Cloud shrugged, “Most people thought i was a single father, that Sora’s mother died in childbirth or something. Tara knew that wasn’t the case pretty quickly. She caught me nursing Sora once. She never really sat down and asked me questions but the woman is sharp and she figured out there was more to me then there seemed.” 

“Mother’s intuition.” 

“Yeah, maybe. She's seen me cast a big of magic around before too.” Cloud snorted, twirling his parasol around out of habit. “Hana figured it out much more slowly. Little things. I’m abnormally strong. Quick. Her oldest son Jai had once climbed up onto the roof of their house. A kite or something had gotten stuck up there and he went up to get it. He slipped and fell and before she could even scream i’d caught him.” 

“Too fast?” Squall guessed. 

“Yeah, people eventually start to notice when your speed is akin to teleporting. It was dozens of little things like that. She only ever asked me one real question in terms of my oddities.” 

“Something to do with Sora?” 

Cloud shook his head slowly. “Actually no. She asked me if i was serious when i threatened her husband.”

Squall’s brows rose in surprise, having not expected that at all. Given that she’d just spent two hours in their kitchen the answer hadn’t upset her too badly. “And?” 

Cloud shrugged. “Of course i was serious.” He clucked his tongue in annoyance. “Hana’s father was a big deal around here. I never knew him but he was like a local hero. He was mayor for a time. He was a teacher for a time. He was a star on the surfing circuit and promoted safety for wildlife conservation. You know that kind of man. Every small town has one.” 

“Sure.” Squall agreed, he knew the type but was perhaps a touch too oblivious to his own good standing in Radiant Garden. 

“Apparently her husband didn’t like being comparable to him, but dealt with it. Riku, Suoh and Lanai took after Hana’s father in the silver hair department, and boy their father didn’t like that.” Cloud made a face. 

Squall wasn’t sure he understood. “He didn’t like his children _looking_ like their grandfather?” 

“Nope. Stupid right? Like they were a reminder that Hana came from such a good family and he was such a piece of shit. I saw him hit Suoh once. The boy was okay, just afraid.” Cloud breathed in slowly as if the mere memory would put him in a bad mood. “There’s a difference between disciplining your kid and punching them in the face because you're angry.” 

“So you fucked him up?” 

“Pinned right up to the wall by this throat.” Cloud agreed. “Told him if he ever put a hand on one of the kids again he’d be shark bait and nothing more. I scared him more than anything. I made it very clear, i’d kill him.” 

Squall hummed, understanding it completely. Had it been one of his kids he’d have shot first and asked questions later. “So Hana asked?” 

“She did, and i told her. I don’t tolerate some asshole hurting a kid and i would end him if it became a habit. She just nodded, almost satisfied with that.” 

They wandered along the shore, feet wet and Squall didn’t mind as much as he thought he would. 

“Don’t get it. I’ve only just met her but she didn’t seem like the type to have a fool like that around.” 

“That’s just it. He’s never around. He’s on a fishing boat most of the year. Home for short breaks. He’s a good provider and an alright husband, he’s just an awful father. Frankly, i think that’s how Hana likes it. I don’t think she wants him around full time. If i had proof he was hurting her children, she was going to let me do what i wanted.” 

Squall nodded, understanding that a little more, “I’ll accept that i guess. Kids seemed to have turned out alright anyway.” 

“Mmm,” Cloud agreed. “So Hana more or less knows things i could have been getting up to while away. She's seen my fusion blade. Didn’t let Riku off the hook though. He had to admit to some things.” 

“You raised him, it was inevitable he’d turn out to be a snarky swordsman.” 

“Snarky?” 

“I didn’t stutter.” Squall smirked.

“I will shove you in the ocean.” 

Squall actually laughed, “I’m not letting go of your hand so you’ll be coming along for the ride.”

“Like i couldn’t fling you off me?” 

They were laughing, sharing a moment that was genuinely entertaining. They didn’t have to look over their shoulders for pending enemies and neither was itching for a fight. This was just the sort of fun they hadn’t gotten to share much of. 

Still laughing, Squall pulled Cloud closer, his tongue chasing their brief kiss. “So, this is how you spent over a decade.” 

Cloud huffed out an amused noise, “Something like that. I might be jumping to conclusions but it might be better with you around.” 

“The beach makes you romantic.” 

“Shove it.” 

Squall couldn’t help but find the whole thing funny. He understood what Cloud meant about this place. It was a nice and peaceful, but people like them could only have so many peaceful days before they became boring. 

There could only be so many boring days before things started to feel too good to be true. He could see how it would lead to paranoia real fast. 

They spun around to start the walk back home and Cloud didn’t seem to mind Squall’s hand cupping his rear. It felt...like a stupid couple thing they’d always missed out on. Walking arm and arm along the beach at sunset... It couldn’t get more cliche. 

“Oh…” Squall hesitated. “Your house is empty. How are we going to make dinner for your new mom?” 

“Mm? Not worried about it.” 

“We don’t have access to a magic house here. We need to feed the woman. Do we have to go shopping?”

“Mm…. no.” 

“What’s for dinner then?” 

Cloud shrugged. “No idea.” 

Squall groaned. “Are you not thinking things out again?”

“I admittedly don’t think about much when your hand is on my ass.” Cloud chuckled, gasping when he was pinched. “Hey!” 

“Pay attention.” Squall smirked even as Cloud shoved his hand away. “We have to feed this woman.” 

“I will use this fucking parasol as a weapon.” Cloud didn’t fight his smile. “We don’t have to do anything.” 

“Yeah?” Squall pulled Cloud along with him, “You suck as a host.” 

Cloud no doubt had a scathing reply on the tip of his tongue but it died out when they looked up to find two children running towards them.

“Papa Cloud!” 

“Papa Cloud!” 

Cloud softened considerably, passing Squall his parasol before the two kids barreled into him. He caught them both and lifted them up into his arms as if they were much smaller kids. 

“You’re back!” 

“Sora said your were were coming!”

“Good, i’m glad he told you.” Cloud chuckled. “You’re both so big.”

“You were gone a long time.” The little boy was a touch more accusing. 

“I know, i know.” Cloud sighed. “You’re mama already gave me an earful.” 

Squall chuckled, never ceasing to be amazed with how good Cloud looked when holding kids. It didn’t much matter if they were their kids or not. 

“She told us!” The little girl swung around to look at Squall and wiggled down from Cloud's hold. “You’re like a big Sora! Nice to meet you. I’m Suki.” 

“Nice to meet you too.” Squall said, offering her his hand. She beamed, pleased he was treating her like an adult. 

Cloud set the boy down and ruffled his hair. “And this is Kaleo. Both are Riku’s younger siblings.” 

“I could tell right away.” Squall said, gauging their reaction. Kaleo wore a little more of a frown than his sister. “Riku brags about his siblings often.” He wasn’t sure he’d ever heard Riku even mention siblings but they certainly didn’t need to know that.

“He said he’d come back more often.” Suki announced. “Said he’d be back for everyone’s birthday as long as he wasn’t working.” 

“Your big brother is very responsible.” Squall agreed. 

Kaleo pouted more. “Riku travels all the time now. I want to travel too.” 

Cloud ruffled his hair again and hugged him to his side. “Riku waited for his time and so will you. You’ll know what you’re meant to do once it nips at you.” 

Kaleo didn’t seem to like the idea if waiting but he pressed his cheek against Cloud’s chest with a firm pout. 

Squall smiled faintly, knowing what he did now the scene was even more endearing. He had to wonder if Cloud really was a replacement father for Hana’s kids. If that was the case then him being gone these last few years probably stung as much as Riku being gone.

“What are you two doing out here?” Cloud asked. 

“Unbelievable, you two run ahead and don’t even do your job?” Suoh laughed as he approached them. He’d likely started out to find them with his siblings and had taken the more leisurely pace. 

“Oh! Right.” Suki said. “Tara said you come get you. Dinner’s almost ready.”

“And you better enjoy it, I could smell the kalua pork just passing your house.” Suoh said with an easy grin. He’d gotten most of his excitement out seeing Cloud earlier in the day. “And Nadine is coming to see you later. She wants you to meet the babe.” 

Cloud made a feigned disgusted sound. “Who told her she could go and have a baby. _She's_ a baby.” 

Suoh tipped his head back and laughed. “You just don’t want to be a surrogate grandpa.” 

Squall laughed instantly and blocked Cloud swatting at him with the parasol. 

“Mama said that too.” Suki commented, “About Nadine being too young, but i don’t get it. Nadine is married and mama was younger when she had Nadine and Akoni.” 

Cloud heaved a sigh. Some kids were too perceptive. “Well sometimes your opinions can change when you get older.” 

“And Cloud doesn’t want to feel old.” Squall added. 

“Think i won’t pull out a fire spell, Squall. Think it.” Cloud threatened with a little smile. “Anyway.” He looked back at Suoh. “I would love to see Nadine and the baby. Where’s Akoni anyway? And Jai?”

“Other side of the island. Jai’s in a tournament.” Suoh mused. “Akoni’s tagging along to look at real estate. They’ll be back in two days and said you better still be here.” 

“We’ll see.” Cloud said, ready to tease and make it sound like he wouldn’t wait for them but Kaleo clung to him, looking up at him with huge eyes. 

“You’re staying a little while longer, right!? You’re not leaving right away, are you!?” 

Cloud shook his head, sighing a little. “We’ll be here a couple days, don’t worry. I won’t leave without letting you know.” 

It seemed to placate the child, but only a little. 

“C’mon you two.” Suoh said. “We have our own dinner to get to and we don’t want Cloud to get in trouble with Tara.” 

“Guess not.” Suki agreed, smiling a little when Cloud took Squall’s hand and his parasol back. She was probably like her mother that way, loving seeing people together. Suoh shooed his siblings away and chased after them. 

“Hana has good kids.” Squall commented. “You always liked kids.” 

“Yeah, she does.” Cloud said. “And i...like some kids.” 

They shared a long look, both of them breaking out into a borderline smug look. They wandered back to the cottage, their cottage. It was theirs now. 

When Cloud had said Tara was coming for dinner, Squall had foolishly thought that meant they’d be doing all the actual cooking. Instead they walked inside and were hit with all kinds of delicious smells as the small, older woman wandered around the kitchen with a practiced ease. 

She was probably around the age their actual mothers would be and just hadn’t had the benefit of world hopping to stunt aging. Her hair was grey and piled up in a nest on top of her head and despite her age, she didn’t seem to be having any trouble getting around. 

“Hey Tara.” Cloud greeted, shaking his head. “Did you bring everything in your kitchen over here? I told you, we’d help.” 

She turned around to face them and almost ignored Cloud completely as she looked at Squall. She paused to wipe her hands clean on a hand towel and approached Squall. 

“Well now.” She said, hands settled quite firmly on her hips. “Aren’t you stunning.” 

Squall’s eyes widened and he could feel the heat rising in his face. “Um…” 

She turned back to Cloud. “Cloud. This man is stunning.” 

“Yeah, was a total perk to marrying him.” 

Squall huffed, trying to regain his composure. “You’re the pretty one.”

“He is.” Tara agreed. “Quite pretty but you, young man are just as striking. Very much like Cloud. You’ve seen hard things but you have good eyes. I can very much see how you’re Sora’s father.” 

That had him faltering a moment, trying to catch his breath and come up with something intelligent to say. He was feeling rather lost. 

“Thank you.” Squall managed. "Cloud has been telling me how much you’ve done for him. How often you were there for Sora. I can’t thank you enough.” 

She reached up and patted his face as if he were much younger. “I heard all about it from Sora. That boy doesn’t leave out much with me. Memories and wars and magic.” 

Squall would believe right then and there that this woman knew far more than Hana did. She might have known more than even Cloud realized. 

“Sora told me all about it with pride. That boy is so pleased to have you both in his life and that alone says a lot about you.” 

Squall inhaled softly, taking all that in. Sora was saving the day again from afar. “I loved Sora long before i knew he was my son.” 

“The heart knows what the mind forgets.” Tara answered easily. 

Squall wanted to tell her the words were pretty but not true. If they were, he would have known Cloud on sight, memories be damned. Instead he nodded because he was _not_ going to argue with this woman. 

“What else did Sora tell you?” Cloud asked, poking around the kitchen to see what she was making. 

“Enough.” Tara answered vaguely. “Said you would be coming back to visit. That it was his fault you were all away so long. Riku didn’t like that one bit. You get away from there!” 

“They’re both growing to be too damn selfless.” Cloud agreed, holding an arm up to defend himself when Tara swatted at him. 

She turned to wave Squall to come further into the room and take a seat as she physically shoved Cloud away from the stove. “He said you two were happy. Now you know Cloud, i’ve been wishing you happiness since the day we met.” 

Cloud groaned but leaned down to kiss her cheek. “Don’t get sentimental on me.” 

“I want to hear about it.” Squall said, dropping into a chair. “Forever every detail you give me i know you're omitting three more.”

“You don’t get sentimental on me either.” The stories Tara could tell where far worse then the ones Hana could tell.

“Oh i don’t mind.” Tara agreed, likely reading Cloud’s expression. “Boy blew in like a mist. No one knew where he came from but the whole island heard about him quickly enough.” 

“Yes, i was a mystery.” Cloud rolled his eyes and got swatted away from the stove again. 

“I saw him first walking into the general store so i had to go take a look. Poor girls in there were scared stiff. He had just a serious look at the time.”

“Excuse me for just coming out of a war zone.” Cloud said dryly. 

Squall smiled a little. “Stop interrupting.” 

“Exactly!” Tara agreed, gesturing for him to go sit. She got to have a good laugh when Cloud parked himself on Squall’s lap. “I’d never seen such a thing. It wasn’t even the young girls working there that were scurrying away from him but everyone. Silliest thing. I had questions of course but one doesn't just go bother a stranger but you know…”

“Something changed your mind?” Squall guessed. 

“Of all the things, he was wandering the baby aisles and i just had to know. No matter how intimidating a man might be, it decreases quite a bit when he’s looking at baby formula.” Tara said, pulling out a platter from under the counter and began piling it high with food. 

Squall and Cloud shared a look where Cloud just shrugged. Cosmos hadn’t been around to take care of his baby’s needs this time around and that included him having to figure out baby foods on his own. 

“So you offered your assistance.” Squall mused. 

“I sure did. My children are grown and i didn’t see my grandchildren much at the time but it’s not something you forget how to do.” 

“Her daughter is a bitch and her son is an idiot. Grand kids are alright.” Cloud whispered, too soft for the older woman to hear. Squall just hummed in response. 

“I sure didn’t expect him to be holding the tiny little thing.” Tara said, turning back to them. “Only this big.” she held up her hands to show Sora’s size. “Couldn’t even tell Cloud was holding him. Peaceful little baby, and let me tell you. If a man becomes less intimidating from just looking at baby things, it evaporates completely when you see them holding their own child with such care.” 

“So the rest is history.” Squall said when Cloud got up to take the platter off the counter to carry it to the table before Tara tried to do herself. He started setting the table too just to continue to irk her by getting in her way. 

“Oh yes. I checked on him often after they first moved in and Cloud has returned the favor over the years.” Tara mused. 

“I had to assert myself as your favorite child.” Cloud chuckled getting a smirk from the old woman in response but she didn’t deny it. 

She wiped her hands clean again. “You’ll have to try harder. I take if you’ve made a new home for yourself elsewhere.” 

“Yeah,” Cloud nodded. “But i’ll visit more often. Promise. Riku and Sora will be coming by more too.” 

Tara smiled affectionately and patted Cloud’s shoulder as he walked past her. She turned to Squall with a knowing look. “You married a good man.” 

Squall’s smile softened. “Yeah, i know. I’m forever grateful that he had Sora with him all this time. They needed each other.” 

He got up just to pull out a chair for Tara as she sat down. “I hear that self-deprecating tone young man and i won’t have it. Sora told me all about it. You put yourself in a terrible position on the off chance you could get to your oldest child. That is what a good parent does. I know you boys lost time and i’m sorry for it but you’re back together now. You have plenty of time left.” 

“Yeah. I hope so.” Squall said, wobbling when Cloud checked him with his hip. “Why do you want to pick a fight with me?” 

Cloud chuckled. “It’s fun?” he shoved Squall back into his chair and they all started filling their plates. 

“Thank you for cooking.” Squall said, remembering his manners. “If it tastes even half as good as it smells....” 

Tara laughed warmly. “Oh i’ve been slowly prepping since Sora told me you were coming. I knew i’d invite myself right over.” 

“Glad you did.” Cloud said, having long cared about this old woman. 

Squall couldn’t help but grin. “Very glad. You’ve got to be the keeper of some good stories that i’ve missed out on.” 

“I will divorce you.” Cloud threatened. 

Tara just laughed at them, but she spied the genuine happiness between them. “My dear, i have hundreds of stories. At least two of them involve other people mistaking Cloud for a woman.” 

Squall nearly threw his hands up in excitement. “Yes, i’m going to need to hear those. Immediately.” 

Cloud just rolled his eyes. “Traitors, both of you. I have a little news to share with you too, Tara.” 

She didn’t look exactly surprised but gestured for him to continue with that pleased look she always wore.

Squall could see why he liked her so much, and over all, he was just relieved Cloud had had a family for all the years they were apart. Hana was the sister Cloud had quietly wanted and Tara was the mother he had needed. 

He could get used to Destiny Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutting it close, but i still made my Friday Strifehart post.

**Author's Note:**

> I know i usually post this series on Mondays but i needed Cloud and Squall for my Strifehart friday post so... here they are. 
> 
> Series Order 
> 
> Gifts  
> A Home that Heals  
> First Adventure  
> Tourney  
> Broken Chain  
>  **Secrets Kept**  
>  Design Time. (set during chapter 5 of Secrets Kept)  
> Impart your Wisdom  
> Reunions  
> Split Chain  
> Look to the Rain (Flashback scenes set about 8 years prior)  
> Breakthrough  
> Misfits  
> Homes store memories


End file.
